La flor que resistió a la tempestad
by MrDean
Summary: Najica resulta herida en una misión, así que Lila desaparece para buscar a la humaritt que lo causó. Najica ahora debe impedir que Lila destruya a la humaritt, pues la misión es recuperarla ilesa. Relato breve.


Najica Blitz Tactics: La flor que resistió a la tempestad

**Najica Blitz Tactics: La flor que resistió a la tempestad**

Llegué justo a tiempo. Tardé demasiado en detectar su ubicación, pero no tuve mayores contratiempos camino a este edificio abandonado; un par de segundos más hubieran sido suficientes para que todo esto se complicara horriblemente. Pero ahí, dentro de un cuarto poco iluminado, estaba Lila, apuntando fríamente a la cabeza de esa inerte chica... es decir, esa humaritt.

—¡Detente! —exclamé mientras desenfundaba.

Lila. Me alegré de verla con su vestido arreglado en la forma que tantas veces le expliqué. Sus bellos ojitos dorados me contemplaron nuevamente, haciéndome sentir una falsa tranquilidad. Y su voz, en tono melancólico, mencionó mi nombre.

—Najica está bien. Najica no ha muerto.

—Tranquila. Se necesitaría una explosión mucho más grande —y dije lo siguiente sin mucha esperanza—. Entrégame a Gia y volvamos a casa.

Volver a casa. Juntas. Sentí la profunda y sincera necesidad de decírselo. Ya en ese instante estaba cien por ciento segura de que nunca iba a creerme que todo iba a ser como antes. Tras un instante de silencio, sus pies templaron ligeramente, raspando el polvo y la arena en el suelo. Casi de forma simultánea, la humaritt desmayada abrió los ojos.

Gia es otro caso como tantos de los que he visto últimamente. Pienso frecuentemente en los humaritts, en su capacidad de aprendizaje y su libre albedrío. ¿Qué nivel de desarrollo puede requerir un ser artificial para comenzar a actuar como un humano cualquiera? Cavilo en todo esto, y lo hice también en aquel momento en que me fue ordenado capturarla. Mi primera interrogante ante el señor Majima fue, lógicamente, concerniente al origen de mi objetivo. Todo lo que hizo, con un semblante henchido de disgusto, fue ceder la palabra a Gento quien, lejos de querer impresionarme con peroratas y términos rebuscados como siempre, pareció disculparse al explicar por qué Industrias Shinba nunca supo de la existencia de un humaritt tan singular como Gia: ella carece de un número de serie. Y eso, aunado a su impredecible comportamiento, la calificaría como un ser humano típico.

Ella abrió los ojos, e hizo lo que menos me esperaba. Al no poder levantar su cuerpo maltrecho, procedió a alzar las manos con lentitud, como lo haría una niña tímida.

—Tú, humaritt... Dispárame.

Lila no se soprendió tanto como yo, pero noté como presionaba su arma con mayor fuerza.

—¿Por qué me lo pides? ¿Intentas engañar a Lila?

—No hay doble intención. Dispárame y acaba con mi existencia.

No deseaba oír eso. No en ese instante en que Lila estaba equipada con una _Desert Eagle_ calibre 50 y una motivación increíble. Las balas no la matarían, pero el solo acto de apretar el gatillo a quemarropa contra propiedad de Shinba traería un sinfín de consecuencias en las que ni siquiera deseo pensar. Decidí intervenir.

—Lila, sabes que no sería lo correcto.

Respondió sin voltear: —No es lo correcto. Pero Lila quiere hacerlo. Debe proteger a Najica de Gia.

—Sobreviví y estoy a salvo. Ya me has protegido de Gia.

—La misión estuvo a punto de fracasar. Lila no hizo bien su trabajo.

—Nuestra misión estará cumplida sólo si entregamos a Gia ilesa. No lo olvides.

Había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa. Después de aclarar todo, quedé con la mente en blanco. Aquella época en que mi compañera era un libro abierto había cedido paso a todo un misterio. ¿Desde cuándo actúa Lila de esta forma? Me temo que desde aquella tarde calurosa en que fallamos en capturar a Gia por vez primera.

Mi pequeña amiga lo confirmó como si leyera mis pensamientos: —Lila vio a Najica en medio de la explosión que causó Gia. Y sintió algo malo. Y nunca, nunca jamás desea sentirlo de nuevo.

La _Desert Eagle_ cayó al suelo.

Me acerqué al objetivo sin dejar de apuntarle con mi arma, rodeándola por un costado, tal como un procedimiento básico lo indicaría. Aún sentía las piernas un poco resentidas, pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrar debilidad, y menos ahora que había logrado nuevamente el control de la misión. La humaritt fugitiva había desfallecido nuevamente, supongo que por ver frustrada su aniquilación.

Estaba dispuesta a llamar a la base cuando alguien hizo una vertiginosa salida del cuarto, levantado una molesta nube de polvo que me impidió tomar alguna acción para detenerle. Hasta la fecha, no sé adónde se encontrará Lila, aunque creo comprender lo que le hizo alejarse de mí. Pero en vez de sentirme desalentada, ahora deseo, más que nunca, contar con ella para todas mis siguientes asignaciones.

--Fin--


End file.
